Halo: Earth's last stand
by Jahetto
Summary: A rookie Spartan will do many great things with his team of qualified soldiers.


Intro

This is my first fan fiction, cut me some slack I'm not even much of a writer but I like to do it any way I don't even know what halo truly is XD, but I'm writing about it anyways since I've heard it's great! Now I am sorry of my grammar isn't correct but I did my best. Please leave a review Chapter 2 will be out soon! :D!

**Disclaimer: I do not own halo!**

Chapter 1

Nicholas stood at the highest point of his base, the sun was setting and he thought

"boy I might not even see anything this beautiful ever again."

He had received report of a covenant attack 300 kilometers South-west and the base needed every soldier for the battle. Nicholas was only a marine who had not received any real training. Most of the time he would use the simulators, this time though, it was real and he couldn't be more scared. Nicholas was a loner so he knew no one would jump in the way to save him or do anything heroic. He was on his own. As he thought this he heard a boom and than an alarm he turned a bit left and saw several wraiths line up and start firing,

"It all happened so quickly" he thought, the UNSC were not expecting such an attack so soon but they were prepared for the fight. Falcons and Hawks started pouring out of the base than the next wave which included scorpions and wolverines. The base was not big enough for mammoths but a flagship came along from the covenant side it wood be a miracle if the UNSC held out before the mammoths appeared. The only air vehicle was the flagship, but banshees were definitely going to appear. Nicholas stood in shock. A slap came from his back, it was a Spartan.

"Come on she said and handed Nicholas a DMR. "We need everyone out there." So Nicholas went with the Spartan to the garage. There was another marine waiting for him there.

"Hey" Nicholas said to the other marine. The marine didn't respond.

"Ok, your on my team boys my name is Courtney but you address me a commander. I'll position you, now you on the left side cover my flank…" she said to Nicholas "…and you on the machine gun" she said to the other marine.

They quickly got into position. The vehicle drove out to a field splattered in blood and guts. There we're many wraiths, scorpions and wolverines left, the battle was still young but going down quickly, the flagship was a massive advantage to the covenant and could obliterate the UNSC units twice as fast as the wolverines/scorpions could take care of the covenant units. Nicholas prayed for mammoths. Soon the 3 person team was maneuvering around the battlefield, killing as many units as possible, but then came the banshees, the covenant we're over powering the UNSC until the charges we're set off, the UNSC had placed charges all around, they we're able to move behind the covenant attack and place bombs there to. Soon it was all different, the covenant's fatal mistake was not protecting there flank well enough. The UNSC had turned the tables. Just then 2 mammoths entered the field. Each of them shot all their weapons, it was hard to bring down the flagship but eventually it was done and came crashing down, A few covenant got out with drop pods and fought the final fight, it was hard enough dealing with the banshees now them? The covenant we're skilled and had better weapons. It was bloody covenant jumped around and slaughtered the humans, a charge was put on the door, a covenant almost got to press the button but the controller got shot right out of his hand and before he got to shout any curses he was shot in the head. Other covenant scrambled for the controller but they all got shot to, but who killed all of them, everyone looked at where the bullets came from. There was a marine driving a warthog shooting while a Spartan sat in the next seat holding her waist. Her hand was red in blood. (The waist was bleeding not the hand.) Nicholas called for a medic, than he took a while to look around, No wraiths, no banshees and no flagships. He realized that hey had won. There we're many injuries and more deaths, but they had won! Nicholas felt very proud of himself; this was an accomplishment for him, surviving. He went back to his bunker where he slept for a few minutes before an announcement asked for him to visit the general. When he entered the room where a few other marines waited there.

"I've called you up here because while I was fighting I saw you few perform exceptionally. So we will put you in training early, as a team, and see what you're made of."

"Sir, are you sure?" one of the marines said

"Dude, don't question him." Said another

"Yeah this is an opportunity." said one more.

"Shush, I don't want me to think I'm making a mistake here do you."

"No sir." the group replied."

"Good, training starts tomorrow be here."

"Yes sir." The group exited

"Cool we're gonna' be a team" said one

"Totally" another one said. Nicholas remained silent

"We might not make it ya'know" said the same one who was questioning the general.

"You're so pessimistic" said one of the marines

"Hey maybe we should get tips from the legendary Masterchief! He's so awesome" said another marine.

"Hey shouldn't we train for the exam" said Nicholas finally.

"Guys, the dude's right we should train, nice call bro." said one of the marines. Nicholas should have not been scared to talk to his team. They were his friends.

"Hey we should introduce each other' said one of the marines.

"Ok" everyone said

"I'll start. I'm Jose" said one of them

"I'm Nicholas" Nicholas said

"I'm Jake, Jake Bickens" Nicholas remembered him he was the person who gave him the cold shoulder before they fought together.

"I'm Rustin" said a marine

"I'm Ervin" said another

"I'm Alex. Alexander" the last one said, he was the so called 'Pessimist'

"Ok we start training now" Nicholas announced!


End file.
